


Die Another Day

by crispyCh0colate



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Black Romance, Fleet Captain Eridan, Hate Sex, Kismesis, M/M, Rebel AU, Rebellion Leader Karkat, Xeno, hermaphrodite trolls, tentabulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crispyCh0colate/pseuds/crispyCh0colate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is an error. His entire existence is a huge mistake and insult to everything you believe in and fight for, but he is also so perfect.</p>
<p>You hate him. You hate him with a passion that overshadows everything you ever felt for some other troll in your entire existence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> A Part of a planned Series of a Rebel Au that's called 'Aquarius' Not sure if i'll get to write more but maybe :3
> 
> This part is inspired by Madonna - Die another day

_For every sin, I'll have to pay_  
 _I've come to work, I've come to play_  
 _I think I'll find another way_  
 _It's not my time to go_

When you wake up you are surprised to find yourself in a cave. You can hear the rushing of water outside. The ocean for sure. You can smell the salty tang of the sea and under normal circumstances this would have not made you uneasy. But there is another sound as well. Rain. Heavy rain. And the sound of giant waves crashing against a Cliffside.

You try to move but then you notice that your hands are bound behind your back. Now you start to notice the aching in your shoulders and you let out a soft groan. Your head hurts as well and as you tilt it downwards you see that your feet are tied at the ankles as well. 

The rope appears to be a rather cheap material. It looks like it would be easy to break. You lean back and quickly enough find that you’re sitting against the backside of the cave. You smile to yourself. Well that was too easy. You start to rub the rope that is holding your hands together, and cutting off the bloodstream as well, against the jagged rock.

“Oh fucking great, you’re awake, great _captain Eridan Ampora._ ” 

The voice makes you snap your head up and you glare around the cave. Luckily your eyes are perfect to see in the dark and you soon spot the source of the voice. It’s a troll, hunching against one of the walls a few feet away from you.

You narrow your eyes at him. You can’t really see his face because he’s wearing a black cloak and has pulled the hood over his head. You do see though that his clothes are wet.

The Troll looks up at you and your breath hitches as a bright red stare meets yours and you remember instantly. He’s the leader of the lowblood rebellion. Karkat Vantas, the pariah, the mutant.

You had caught him. You had held him prisoner on your ship like any good fleet captain would do. You were going to turn him in to the empress and have him culled. But your ship had been attacked and you remember fighting off some psionic filthblood while your crew had fought off other attackers. They had obviously come to rescue their precious leader. 

The rest you remember is that the ship was suddenly on fire and most of the crew and attackers, as well as you, fell into the sea. The rest of your memory is rather blurry.

“How did we get here? Why am I bound?” you ask, snarling at the mutant. 

He just rolls his eyes at you. “What do you _think_? So you don’t get at my throat the moment you wake up, asshole.” He answers aggressively. “And to answer your second question. We are in a cave in the side of a huge cliff. And there’s a massive fucking storm out there. I’d never be able to get out without falling to my god damn death and I fought way too hard for my life to lose it in an attempt of getting away from here.” He rambles.  


“Oh god shut up, I get it.” You answer grumpily. You really can’t stand his voice. It’s so loud and your head is still ringing. You’re still secretly working on breaking the rope on your wrists and hope he hasn’t noticed.

“You could say thank you, by the way.” He said after about 5 minutes of silence. 

You look at him as if he just told you a bad joke “Thank you? For what?” you ask him incredulously.  


“For saving you.” He replies dryly. 

You blink. “Saving me? What the hell are you talking about, mutant?” you bark at him. There’s no way you’d need help from someone as vile as him.  


“You fell of the ship near me and managed to hit your head on the side of it. You were unconscious so I dragged you up.” The mutant tells you, sounding rather sour. 

You laugh. “I’m a fuckin’ seadweller dear, there’s no need to keep me above water. I wouldn’t have drowned.” You explain and smirk at him.

“Oh well yeah, sure but I don’t think your fucking head is immune to cracking open when crashing against cliffs.” He yells at you. Wow why’s he so angry about that. “But you don’t need to thank me.” He says and sounds sarcastic.

You scowl. He’s kind of right you guess. But that doesn’t mean you’re grateful. “Good because I wasn’t goin’ too.” You just retort and turn your head away from him.

You try and think back when the last time was that you saw him on the ship. You remember that you had your guards strip him off his clothes to make sure he hadn’t any hidden weapons with him and then they’d thrown him in one of the many brigs on the ship.  
You might have visited him once to try and get information about the rebel hideout but he didn’t talk. He had just glared at you and you had left with a hiss of annoyance.

You look back at him now and see that he has taken off his hood. Even in the dim light of the cave you can see that his hair is still wet, here and there water is dripping down a few loose strands. His horns are a bit more visible like that but you can’t really get over how small they are. 

You giggle a bit and immediately his gaze is back on you. 

“What is so funny?” he demands to know and you like that fiery glare, that bright red, that tells so much about him and conveys all of his emotions so perfectly visible for everyone to see. Your eyes are cold and deceiving in comparison. You could lie about anything you want and everyone would believe it is the truth.

“Your horns are.” You decide not to lie this time and say it with a smug grin that shows of just the faintest bit of your shark like razor teeth.  


That seems to strike him somewhere and he jumps up from where he’s sitting and stands over you in a second. Well at least he’s fast, you notice. You start to think that you might’ve made him a bit angry.

Ok the foot that’s pressing against your chest, making your back hit the wall, tells you that it’s a bit more than just angry. 

“How _dare_ you make fun of me in a situation like this? I am clearly having the advantage and if I’d want to I’d kill you right here and now you impossible fucking asshole.” He snaps at you but you merely flinch. 

The rope’s almost through.

You look up at him and there’s nothing but calm and a hint of threat on your expression. You think it intimidates him but he clearly doesn’t allow himself to show it.  


“Did you at least get your clothes back or is that shabby old robe all you’ve got?” you ask deviously.

This catches him completely off guard and you rub your wrists another time against the wall.

Just a bit more.

“Shut the fuck up.” He snarls and kicks your chest a second time. God damnit, that actually really hurts and you let a snarl slip out.  


That little shit dares to grin at that and you let out an annoyed huff. You look up at him and you can’t help yourself but think that the way he stands above you, thinking he’s in the advantage, is really god damn hot.

About two more rubs.

He takes his foot off your chest and leans down in front of you. “You repel me.” He snarls in a hushed and surprisingly dark voice.  
Holy shit you really wish he didn’t get his clothes back.

Just one more.

“And I can’t wait to see your blood spilled all over the floor of our hideout. I’ll humiliate you like you did to me and you’ll beg for mercy that I won’t grant you.” He goes on.

The rope breaks.

He clearly didn’t expect you to lunge forward and topple him over like this because he lets out a surprised yelp as your claws dig into his shoulder and the weight of your much bigger body holds him down onto to the floor.  


“Change of plans, sweetheart.” You coo threateningly and he blinks in shock before he shoves you right off him and jumps up.

The next second there’s a force hitting your side and you snarl as you fall to the side. Of course you don’t waste any time and sit up to start getting the rope off your ankles but then there are claws raking down your back and fuck this shouldn’t turn you on so much.  
A moment later the rope’s gone as well and you shove him away from you forcefully while you jump up to face him. 

“This is how real trolls fight, but how would you know, you freak?” you taunt him with an unpleasant grin. 

“Never mind humiliation, I’m going to slit your fucking throat right now.” He snarls angrily in return and leaps back at you. “I’ll rip your gills out one by one.”

He’s so furious, his claws keep hitting you everywhere and your instinct is to grab him and snap his neck.  
Finally after a few more blows you manage to grip his wrist and you twist it back painfully while listening to his scream that hits you right in your core, making your pants feel so horribly tight and restricting.

You briefly wonder if he feels the same as you force him to kneel in front of you. You can tell he tries not to get his wrist broken.  
Now that you have the situation back under control you allow yourself to take a breath and make it seem like you didn’t even put any effort into it.  
There’s a bit of blood leaking out of a cut in your cheek and running down to your chin. 

“You made me bleed.” You observe calmly, a quiet hint of rage in your voice and you can feel him trembling in your grip, though you can’t tell if it is fear or anger. 

Either way works for you.

Your gaze turns to look down on him and all you can see is fire, searing your soul, giving you hell and burning you to the ground until there’s nothing left of you.  


Your motions are slow, trained, as you lean down to level your face with his and he’s breathing so hard he can’t even bring himself to spit another insult at you.  
For a moment you just search his expression for anything and you’re fairly sure he knows that you could kill him, that you could ruin his entire life instantly, make everything he worked so hard for unimportant.  
You will kill him, you will-

In a split second his lips crash onto yours and there’s nothing but teeth and tongue and pain, oh so wonderful pain, as he bites your lip, ravages it and draws his tongue over the wounds right away to lick up your blood.  


His wrist is completely insignificant to your hand now and instead you reach around to grab a fistful of his hair, all the while forcing your tongue between his blunt, but still somewhat dangerous teeth and exploring the inside of his mouth eagerly.

Karkat makes an indignant noise at that and it urges you to continue, to get him to make more of those sounds. It’s delicious.  
But suddenly he has you down on your back and you pull away to stare up at him in rage. 

“And what do you think you’re doing?” you hiss but he just scowls back at you while he holds your arms to the ground.  
Since he’s sitting right on your chest, there’s no way for you to get up and that frustrates you very much. 

“Holy shit, I didn’t expect you to get into it. I just did it so you’d let me go, so what the fuck was that now?” he asks and you can’t tell if he’s enraged or just genuinely confused. Probably a bit of both, knowing his temper.

“What do you think it was, assblood?!” You snarl back, still completely enraged by the fact that he tricked you. Karkat just hisses at you and his nails dig into your wrists. 

“See what you’re doing? It’s not my fault if you’re fueling all of these black fires.” You add and try to get out of his grip. For a moment he just blinks, but then his expression changes into a mix of disbelief and self-content.

You hate it. You hate everything about him and it makes your bulge throb painfully.

“You’re disgusting.” Karkat spits at you but you feel his grip loosen a bit. Without wasting much time you rip your arms free from his, grabbing the fabric of his cloak and shoving him back off. You topple him over so that you’re on top of him again and he snarls furiously.

“Tz tz, always too unprepared and slow.” You mock him and he squirms underneath you. 

“Get off me, bulgesucker!” the mutant growls but you shake your head. It’s about time to see if your suspicion was true.

A gasp escapes him when you pull the cloak away from him and then his whole face grows red, from his cheeks to his ear tips. You grin like you’ve just found the biggest treasure in your lifetime, which you probably did, and don’t waste much time.  
He tries to protest when your mouths connect again in another frenzy of tongue and teeth but you’re sure you can also feel a certain passion behind the kiss from his side.

Meanwhile your hands are busy exploring the shape of his body, running down his sides and back up over his chest and hot damn he’s got some muscles even though he doesn’t really look like it.  
There are also a lot of scars everywhere, prove of his spirit and fighting skills.  
Your mouth departs from his and you’re so hungry and eager and turned on, that you press it right underneath his chin before you drape your tongue over his neck, down to where it meet’s his shoulder and then bite down hard.

Oh my god.

Did he just _moan_? Was that noise a moan? Whatever it was, it sets your blood on fire and you can’t help yourself but grind against him.

“Quit it!!” he protests but you can clearly hear that he’s probably just as turned on as you right now. If it isn’t apparent in his voice then the claws that are dragging over your back are a completely subtle hint.

“Why?” you mutter lustfully against his skin as you move your hip against his again and the way he outright whines makes you go crazy.

“Because it’s wrong on so many levels! W-we can’t do this! I don’t- _ngh_ fuck _stop!_ I don’t feel black for you- _ohhhh_.” His sentence ends up in a moan as one of your hands reaches down to wrap around his bulge, which seems to think a little different about this situation.

“You’re the worst liar I’ve ever met.” It’s more of a snort than a scolding comment and he fucking pouts and it’s so endearing, you can’t take another second with your pants on.

He seems to be grateful for the small break when you sit up to pull your pants off. He’s already panting and his whole body is flushed, heat radiating off him like he’s a god damn campfire.  


You feel his eyes on you when you wished the pants goodbye and when you look at him you grin. He looks just as hungry as you do and you don’t think he’ll protest again.

But when you move to pin him down again he kicks you in the stomach. 

“What the fuck was that about?!” you snarl and he wriggles away from under you to sit up. Before you know it he’s pushed you over and you find yourself sitting on the stony floor while he’s got his hands on your shoulders, his nails scraping your skin.  
It’s so sweet, you hope he never stops.

“We’re doing this my way, because I sure as hell won’t let you top.” He says, a serious expression on his face.  


“Well then we have a problem here, because you’re not gettin’ in me either.” You retort but he just rolls his eyes.  


“I thought so, that’s why I have a different idea.” He explains and leans down to kiss you again while he starts to straddle you. 

Oh, you think you know where this is going and you certainly don’t have a problem with it. 

But before he can move any further you slip a hand between his thighs and your breath hitches a bit because, holy shit, he’s already dripping.  
You run a finger over the entrance of his nook and he just throws his head back and whines again, it’s so wonderful.  
When you press two of your fingers right up into him he shudders and goes down to bite your neck, in order to suppress a moan. 

You can feel his nook clench down around your fingers, as if he never wants to let you go and you find that you don’t have a problem with that either.  
You pump your fingers into him rather hard and enjoy the clawing on your back, which is the reaction he gives you.

“Ok, ok, fucking stop teasing and get the fuck in me!” he demands after a few more moments and you pull your fingers out. You should probably torture him a bit further, but it’s not like you can stand it much longer yourself anyway.

Before you enter him though, you take a look at your fingers and Karkat gives you a questioning glance as you inspect the faint-red fluid.  
His expression drops into a disbelieving stare when you run your tongue over your fingers and you grin deviously. He tastes like pretty much everyone else you had but in this moment it tastes like heaven to you and before he can say anything else your hands have gripped his waist.

He quickly reacts and positions himself over you while drawing in a shaky breath. You wonder briefly if this is his first time but then you shrug it off and pull him down onto your bulge and-

You’re lost. 

You’re lost in him and you can’t think straight because-

Because he is so god damn HOT and he’s nothing like anything you ever felt before.

Sure you had lowbloods before already but absolutely NOTHING could possibly compare to this.  
His body is quivering against yours and both of you need a moment to accustom to this situation. You can feel your bulge squirming in his nook, which is tight and wet and so god damn hot.

Then he starts to move and you don’t even know if you’re ready yet but who cares because he’s sliding up and down on your bulge.  
You can’t hold back a moan and you’re not even ashamed of it, because he’s moaning too.  
He tries to be quiet but you can still hear him. You decide that you love the way that sounds.

“You’re fucking depraved.” He mutters against the skin of your chest and you let out a small chuckle while dragging your claws down his sides.  


“And you’re a hot little mess.” You murmur in his ear before running your tongue roughly over the shell.

Karkat quickens his pace at that and the noise you make is fucking embarrassing. You never were this loud with anyone else but the way your bulge get’s to reach deeper into him, into this tight body of his, let’s you forget who you are.

“Oh fuck, you’re so big.” He groans and rolls his hip a bit.

You open your eyes to his expression and nearly faint because he has his eyes closed, his cheeks are flushed red, his head is thrown back and his tongue is reaching out of his mouth in ecstasy. 

You buck your hips up and he lets out a little yelp. He didn’t expect it but you can’t get yourself to care and just thrust into him more. It almost surprises you how synchronized you two are, seeing as you thrust up always in the right moment when he comes down on you.  


It’s the best feeling in the world.

He is an error. His entire existence is a huge mistake and insult to everything you believe in and fight for, but he is also so perfect.  
You hate him. You hate him with a passion that overshadows everything you ever felt for some other troll in your entire existence.

You drag your one hand over his back while your second grips his bulge, elicting a sweet moan from him, and pump him fast.

“Oh my god, I’m- I will. Don’t you dare to stop, ahh it feels so good. I hate you, nghh” he babbles all these sweet things and is completely lost in the heat of the act.  


He certainly doesn’t protest either when you manage to sit up a bit more and pull him closer to start helping him moving a bit faster.  
By the way he’s panting you can tell that he’s close and you don’t mind because you’re as well and when he digs his nails deep into your shoulder and bites down on your neck, muffling a scream, you see stars dancing in front of your eyes.

Your vision fades to white.

When you return to reality you feel warm and soon enough remember that there’s a mutant in your lap, leaning against your chest and panting heavily. You’re way too lazy to shove him off just yet, though you know you will have to soon in order to make him remember who you two are.

But for now you enjoy looking down on you and seeing your fluids mix. It should be grossing you out to see this red all over your body, daring to mix with your royal purple but the way it transforms into a fuchsia shade makes your heart skip a beat. 

“Fuckin’ royalty..” you mumble and Karkat looks up at you lazily. “What?” he asks confused but you shake your head.

Now it’s time to shove him off.

He makes a protesting noise when he lands on the cold stone floor but you don’t hesitate to stand up and take your pants.

You catch his gaze for a moment and he looks angry. “So what was that now? Are you still just going to kill me? I think it was pretty fucking good and I fucking know you were completely into it!” he starts but you cut him off quickly. 

“Will ya shut up, you little bitch, I’m tryin’ to enjoy the feelin’ afterwards.” You don’t even sound angry at all, because you’re not.  


A smug smile appears on your face when you find him dumbfounded. You finish dressing up and walk up to him. The mutant is still completely nude and looks up at you somewhat uncertain. 

“I think the storms over. I’ll be headin’ back.” You say as if it was nothing and start walking to the entrance of the cave. After you’ve taken a few steps he calls after you.

You stop but don’t turn around.

“Will I see you again? I mean. Like that.” 

You try to hide your excitement. He seriously wants to see you again, even though you might as well be his death sentence.

“I don’t know, maybe I’ll come back here in two days to investigate some stuff about the sinkin’ a my ship.” You give him the hint.  


“I see.” You can spot a trace of excitement in his voice. 

“Try not to die. Killin’ you is still my job.” And with that you leave. 

But you can hear him answering you still. The little fucker always needs to have the last word.  


“Guess I’ll die another day then.”

You leave the cave with a smile on your lips and thoughts of him on your mind.

_I'm gonna break the cycle_  
 _I'm gonna shake up the system_  
 _I'm gonna destroy my ego_  
 _I'm gonna close my body now_


End file.
